Hell
is a place in Other World where evil characters go after they die. Hell is never actually shown in the manga, however it is shown several times throughout the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT anime series. A version of Hell is also featured in the Dragon Ball Z movie "Fusion Reborn". The Hell of the Dragon Ball universe is apparently a mountainous area located beneath Snake Way. Its most distinguishing feature of those shown is Bloody Pond which, true to its name, is apparently composed of blood; this lake would later be semi-frozen by Janemba and used to encase Goku in Fusion Reborn. Often the dead members of the Ginyu Force (and on one occasion, Cell) were knocked into the Bloody Pond. There is also a Needle Mountain as shown in Fusion Reborn,and in a episode of DBZ when the villains were watching Goku fight Buu, and they we're all punctured through it In the original censored run of the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, Hell was known as HFIL. This acronym was stated to stand for Home For Infinite Losers. This change was made to avoid references which may have been considered inappropriate by the producers at the time. In later seasons of the censored English dub, the name of the character Mr. Satan was changed to Hercule for similar reasons. The term "HFIL" is used as a running joke by some fans of the series, who intentionally use phrases such as "What the HFIL?" in reference to it. In the Vegeta Saga, Goku fell off of Snake Way and into Hell. However, after beating Goz and Mez in a test of strength and speed, they helped him return to the beginning of Snake Way so he could continue on to receive King Kai's training. Goku returned there again with Pikkon in the anime episode, "Warriors of the Dead", to take care of the enemies Cell, Frieza and The Ginyu Force, who managed to take over the world. Most of the battle with Janemba in Fusion Reborn takes place in Hell, although it is heavily distorted by Janemba's barrier at the time. In the Super Android 17 Saga, Goku travels into a large cave within Hell where, yet again, he must defeat Cell and Frieza. Known residents *Dodoria's Elite - Responsible for mudering Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos and assaulting Bardock. *Spike the Devil Man - Although it was never confirmed, he states numerous times that he came from Hell, And lives there. *Lucifer - Vampire who tried to cover the entire world in darkness, allowing demons to take it over. Also tried to kill Bulma by leeching her of her blood for drinks and festivities. *Major Metallitron - Android enforcer who most likely killed several people. *Captain Dark - Red Ribbon Army Captain. *General Blue - Red Ribbon Army General, and mass murderer. He executes his own soldiers for failure, cowardice, and for disciplinary measures. *Ninja Murasaki - Red Ribbon Army Ninja who tried to kill Goku and Android 8. *Captain Yellow - Red Ribbon Army Captain. *Buyon - Tried to eat Goku and Android 8. *Commander Red - Deceived his men into thinking the Red Ribbon Army's goal to acquire the Dragon Balls was to rule the world. Sacrificed countless soldiers and ordered the deaths of countless innocent lives just to become taller (via Dragon Ball wish). *Adjutant Black - Shot Commander Red in the head; attempted to use the Red Ribbon Army and Dragon Balls to conquer the world. *Cymbal - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, attacked Yajirobe for his Dragon Ball, sliced in half and eaten by Yajirobe. *Tambourine - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, killed Krillin, Nam, Giran, Bacterian, Man-Wolf and many other martial artists. He was destroyed by Goku. *Drum - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn, attempted to kill Tien Shinhan and Goku. He was killed by Goku with one kick. *Piano - Evil-corrupted Namekian spawn. He was in Hell despite being accidentally hurt by King Piccolo and sinking into the rubble below shortly afterward. He was later seen watching Goku's fight with Kid Buu. *Ginger - One of Garlic Jr's right-hand men. *Nicky - One of Garlic Jr's right-hand men and kidnapper of Gohan. *Sansho - One of Garlic Jr's right-hand men. *Raditz - Killed a farmer. Tried to kill his brother Goku, nephew Gohan, and everyone on Earth; fought with King Yemma after dying. *Saibamen - Responsible for killing Yamcha. Tried to kill Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien. *Mez - Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. *Goz - Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. *Dr. Kochin - Worked for the evil Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku and steal his body for his master. *Ebifurya - Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku and Krillin *Kishime - Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku and Krillin *Misokatsun - Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku and Krillin *Bio-Man - Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Gohan and Oolong, Nearly killed Piccolo, kidnapped Master Roshi and Bulma, and nearly killed the latter to coerce Roshi to come. *Frieza - The evil galactic tyrant and emperor who was responsible for billions of deaths, including the genocide of the Saiyans. He controlled a vast army and empire who do his bidding. *Zarbon - Frieza's right-hand man, he was responsible for killing a Namekian and one of Frieza's soldiers. Tried to kill other Namekians and Vegeta. *Dodoria - Frieza's henchman, he was responsible for the deaths of millions alongside Zarbon, including Namekians. He was also responsible for the deaths of Bardock's crew, (Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos). *Cui - Frieza's underling, bullied Vegeta and most likely killed thousands. Known to have destroyed a planet and tried to kill Bon. In command of Frieza planet #79 where Vegeta heals before leaving for Namek. *Appule - Frieza's underling. Killed by Vegeta. Was seen watching Kid Buu's battle against Goku. *Jeice - Another member of the Ginyu Force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. After he was killed by Vegeta, he was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Tien defeated both him and Burter, sending them falling into Hell. *Burter - Another member of the Ginyu force and just as responsible as his comrades. Was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Tien defeated both him and Jeice, sending them falling into Hell. *Recoome - One of the members of the Ginyu Force and was responsible for the deaths of many people of several races. Nearly killed Gohan and Krillin. Was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, but was defeated by Yamcha, sending him falling into Hell and bellyflopping into the Bloody Pond. *Guldo - The smallest member of the Ginyu force and tried to kill Gohan and Krillin. He was also responsible for deaths across the galaxy. King Kai invited him over to his planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Chiaotzu defeated him and sent him falling to Hell. *Captain Ginyu- The Leader of the Ginyu force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Killed some of his own recruits. Was killed by Buu. *King Cold - Frieza's equally evil father who was most likely responsible for millions of deaths across the galaxy. *Salza - Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, likely responsible for several deaths. Destroyed most of the Senzu Beans when Goku was severely injured. Nearly killed most of the Z Fighters before he was killed by Piccolo. *Doore - Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. *Neiz - Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. *Cooler - Frieza's older brother, was also responsible for millions of deaths. *Android 19 - Dr. Gero's right-hand henchman who was responsible for the deaths of a few humans as well as nearly killing the heart-stricken Goku. He returned from Hell in GT. *Dr. Gero (Android 20) - Responsible for numerous evil deeds including the deaths of humans as a member of the Red Ribbon Army (possibly even before he became an Android). Killed by Android 17, and was seen watching the fight with Kid Buu. *Nappa - Killed Tien, Piccolo, and everyone in East City; Caused the death of Chiaotzu and tried to eliminate Krillin and Gohan before being defeated by Goku and killed by Vegeta. He is seen tearing through an entire Naval fleet and an air force. He was responsible for ravaging several planets as a member of Frieza's army. *Paragus - Broly's father and a Saiyan who attempted to kill the Z Fighters using a comet. He was also implied to have used Broly to wipe out most of the South Galaxy soon after controlling him with the ring, thus making him responsible for the deaths of millions of beings. *Amond - Space pirate who worked under Turles. *Daiz - Space pirate who worked under Turles. *Lakasei - Space pirate who worked under Turles. *Rezun - Space pirate who worked under Turles. *Kakao - Space pirate who worked under Turles. *Lord Slug - Tried to kill the Z Fighters and probably killed many people. Though not actually seen in GT or Fusion Reborn, he was on the cover of Fusion Reborn. *Commander Zeeun - One of Lord Slug's men. Presumably killed a lot of people under Slug's reign. *Medamatcha - One of Lord Slug's men. Likely to have killed many people. *Cell - Android creature responsible for the deaths of millions, even Goku (he died when Cell blew himself up) and the entire Royal Army. He plotted several times to destroy the Earth and its solar system, as well as all the residents. Also killed Future Trunks twice. *Zangya - Bojack's female team member, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. *Bujin - Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. *Kogu - Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. *Bido - Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. *Bojack - Evil space pirate, responsible for deaths across the galaxy. *Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, destroyed hundreds of planets and millions of beings (some of which were while he was under the influence of Paragus's ring). Later began to wreak havoc in Hell, prompting Goku and Pikkon to stop him (or at the very least calm him down). *Spopovich - Evil human turned into Babidi's minion. Beat Videl to within an inch of her life. Pierced Gohan in order to steal his energy. *Yamu - Evil human turned into Babidi's minion. Pierced Gohan in order to steal his energy. *Pui Pui - One of Babidi's minions, most likely responsible for thousands of deaths in his quadrant of the universe. *Yakon - Evil monster/warrior under Babidi, responsible for vile deeds across the galaxy. He is seen devouring two Majin Grunts. *Dabura - The Demon King was first sent here; but being a demon he was quite happy here, so King Yemma sent him up to heaven, where he later reforms in the anime only. (note: Whether or not he really was sent to Hell first is debatable; King Yemma told Goku that he was supposed to go below, but he was sent above instead since he would have enjoyed that scenario. *Babidi - Bibidi's son, evil wizard and mass murderer who controls others and has them do his bidding. *Vegeta - Sent to Hell after his attempt to kill Majin Buu by self-destruction. Later he is given his body back and is sent to Earth by King Yemma in order to fight Super Buu. He is then revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. (note: He is only ever witnessed to be in Hell in the movie Fusion Reborn, apparently did not get to keep his body, according to what Vegeta and Goku say in the Needle Mountain) * Saike - A teenage Oni living in Hell. He works in the spirit laundry room. *Janemba - Created from the evil inside people's souls, spent most of his life in Hell, lured down there to fight Goku. Was killed by Gogeta, though whether or not he continued to exist after his death is unknown; as he was merely a manifestation of evil possessing an ogre, who is returned to normal with Janemba's death. *The Dictator - An evil dictator modeled after the real dictator Adolf Hitler. *Dr. Myuu - Evil Machine Mutant scientist. *General Rilldo - Machine Mutant that killed thousands. *Piccolo - Trapped there as of the end of GT; he aids the ogres in keeping the villains under control; it is ironic he ends up working in Hell as he was once considered a demon; is one of the few good guys in Hell (though Goku hints he may be allowed into Heaven again someday). Interestingly, the first time he died, despite initially having an evil heart, he was allowed into King Kai's planet to train anyway. In the end, he becomes a guardian of Hell, keeping the residents in order. *Hell Fighter 17 - Creation of Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Almost killed all Z Fighters when fused with Android 17 in the form of Super 17. *Also many evil earthlings were killed by Buu and were not revived by Porunga, as Dende only revived the good victims. Though never seen or mentioned in Hell, it is likely that these include deranged gunmen, Smitty and Van Zant, who killed many innocent people and were killed by Super Buu and Evil Buu, respectively. It is unknown if the Shadow Dragons die or not, as Nuova Shenron was once killed by Syn, and then returned when given the appropriate energy. Known visitors *Goku - Has visited hell a few times. Notably when he fell from Snake Way on his way to King Kai, and when he fought Cell and Frieza in the Super 17 Saga. *Pikkon - Has visited hell on at least one occasion, when Grand Kai sent him to stop Cell and Frieza from causing trouble, and easily defeated Cell, Frieza, and King Cold. *King Yemma - Presumably visits Hell to retrieve fruit from his tree. *Baba - Presumably visits in order to pull people out, for her one day revival. Category:Villains Category:Places in the universe